


The Beginning and the End

by QuinsValoria



Series: Mokuton Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dont worry kushina, Gen, Kushina spends the whole thing dying okay, Your baby makes it out just fine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinsValoria/pseuds/QuinsValoria
Summary: “Motherhood: All love begins and ends there.” —Robert BrowningUzumaki Kushina is an amazing mother, even in the very short time she has left.ORKushina comforts her baby.





	The Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng, this was meant to be a prologue for a different fic, but i decided it was too dark to fit with the vibe of the main fic, so I'm posting it separately here. 
> 
> If she seems too calm, it's because she's running on chakra depletion and blood loss, and iron will is all thats keeping her from passing out.

Inhale.

  
 

Exhale.

  
 

A cough.

  
 

The battlefield is still like the space between heartbeats, the lingering pressure of the fox's miasma curling in the air like smoke.

She coughs into her sleeve, trying not to bleed on her son. She isnt sure how successful she is.

She's curled on the ground where she had thrown herself in front of him, her husband beside her. 

She used the last of her strength to move her baby from under them, trusting the shinobi to obey their Hokage's order stay back until the chakra began to clear. It would be soon. Too late for her, but Naruto would be okay. She thinks she might be okay with that.

Minato was already gone, had been since the application of the seal, the Fox's form vanishing so quickly it popped her ears from the change in pressure.

She had one hand tangled lightly in his hair, the other laced with his on top of the bundle of baby between them. He's wet, from where they're both bleeding. Were bleeding.

She shivers.

 _He'll get cold_ she thinks, trying briefly to pull at her top, vision spotting at the movement. Instead, she pulls a corner of minato's jacket over him. It covers him completely, he's so small.

She uses the edge to clean his face where he's still fussing unhappily, blue eyes looking out at nothing.

"It's okay, nacchan," she whispers, "mama is here."

She sings to him quietly, the old whirlpool lullaby she'd endlessly practiced for him needing no effort to remember.

 _"May the spirits watch over you, warm in your cradle~"_ She warbles softly, pausing at times to rasp wetly and spit, almost mouthing the lyrics into his blankets.

Her thumb strokes his tiny face, and she feels one of his hands clutch it as he falls asleep. She mumbles the last bit, sleepy herself.

_"May they bring you home safely to me~"_

.

.

.

She sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Consider this a tiny prequel to the main fic (not yet posted when I post this), and take comfort that this is probably not canon. Probably.
> 
> I cried writing this, but I really really needed Kushina to be able to say goodbye to her most precious baby.


End file.
